Element Resistance
Skill Tree Fire Shield *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: 6 turns *Duration: 5 turns *Description: Increases the Fire Resistance of the Guardian. *Effect: The Guardian increases his own resistance against Fire attacks and spells by Physical Drive * (1d6 + 1 per additional Rank). Water Shield *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: 6 turns *Duration: 5 turns *Description: Increase the Water Resistance of the Guardian. *Effect: The Guardian increases his own resistance against Water attacks and spells by Physical Drive * (1d6 + 1 per additional Rank). Thunder Shield *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: 6 turns *Duration: 5 turns *Description: Increase the Thunder Resistance of the Guardian. *Effect: The Guardian increases his own resistance against Thunder attacks and spells by Physical Drive * (1d6 + 1 per additional Rank). Earth Shield *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: 6 turns *Duration: 5 turns *Description: Increase the Earth Resistance of the Guardian. *Effect: The Guardian increases his own resistance against Earth attacks and spells by Physical Drive * (1d6 + 1 per additional Rank). Wind Shield *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: 6 turns *Duration: 5 turns *Description: Increase the Wind Resistance of the Guardian. *Effect: The Guardian increases his own resistance against Wind attacks and spells by Physical Drive * (1d6 + 1 per additional Rank). Transfer Shield * Maximum Rank: 1 * Requirement: Elemental Resistance Tree (15) * Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase * Tech Cost: 3 * Cooldown: None * Description: Transfer the Guardian's active Elemental Shield on one target ally. * Effect: The Guardian can transfer their active Elemental Shield onto another character for the rest of the duration. The Guardian is able to cast another Elemental Shield on himself even if other allies have an transferred shield on them. Elemental Absorption *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Elemental Resistance Tree (6) per Rank *Type: Passive *Description: Make your shield change into the last element you have been casted on. *Effect: When getting attacked by an elemental attack, Elemental Absorption have 20% chance per Rank to change the currently equipped Shield to the element they are attacked with. The Shield will change before the elemental damage and will reduce the damage taken right away. The duration of the Shield is not refreshed. Energy Manipulation *Maximum Rank: 4 *Requirement: Elemental Absorption (1) *Type: Active *Tech Cost: 3 *Cooldown: 6 turns *Duration: 2 turns + 1 per additional Rank * Range: 3 cells *Description: The Guardian's Elemental Shield can drawn of its energy to create an elemental wall that will block incoming attacks from the matching element. *Effect: The Guardian creates an Elemental Wall matching with the current element of their active Shield. All attacks of the same element will be nullified on contact. The length of the wall is 1 cell + 2 per additional Rank while the width is always 1 cell. Tactic of the Elements *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Elemental Resistance Tree (5) per Rank *Type: Passive *Description: Each time the Guardian will successfully reduce damage with an Elemental Shield, they will receive a bonus. *Effect: The Guardian will gain the following effect each time they receive an attack of the matching element of their Shield. Fire: Increases physical damage by Physical Drive * (1 per Rank) for 4 turns. Water: Restores 2% of total Health Points and Magic Points per Rank. Restores 1 Tech Point per Rank. Wind: Gives Haste giving chances to Act twice in a turn (50% + 5% per additional Rank). Thunder: Grants Evasion, which increase Dodge rate by 1% per Rank. Earth: Increases Defense by Physical Drive * (0.5 per Rank) for 4 turns.